


Would You Like a Massage?

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Post-Season 2 AU, Rimming, Secret Lovers, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves Peter and Isaac alone.  This is likely not even close to what he expected might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like a Massage?

"About time you came home." Peter could sense the resentment in Derek's voice. It had been there ever since Peter moved back into the house, even though it was a mutually beneficial decision. Peter had helped him restore the house to the point of it being livable. And from both a financial and personal safety perspective, it made sense for Peter to take up residence in the basement. But even Peter knew that the logic of it wouldn't be enough for Derek to stop hating him, seemingly with every fiber of his being. "I need to run into town and take care of some things. Keep an eye on him?"

Peter looked in the direction of Derek's nod to the recliner he'd recently purchased for the living room. Isaac Lahey was sitting in the chair, sipping a soda, and engrossed in whatever was on the television Derek had set up the day before. Isaac had been staying with them for the past few weeks at Derek's insistence, but Peter had only run into him a few times and only in passing. It was a hot summer day, so Isaac was only wearing a pair of running shorts and Peter had to stop himself from staring at the young man's chest. "Keep an eye on him?" Derek's voice had become even more annoyed. Peter murmured something that sounded like a "yes" and Derek disappeared out the front door. Peter waited until he heard the Camaro drive away before wandering over to the recliner.

"Good show?" Peter sat on the arm of the chair, sneaking a glance from Isaac's waist to his face before turning to face the television. It was some cartoon program he didn't recognize. But Peter had never really been interested in television - watching a program was just too passive of an activity to keep him entertained.

"Yeah." Isaac barely seemed to acknowledge Peter's presence, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. Isaac shrugged his right shoulder and stretched out his arm.

"Everything okay?" Peter saw his in.

"Fine. Just think I worked myself a bit too hard this morning. Upper back is killing me."

Peter leaned his head to look at the back of Isaac's shoulders. "Could use a massage maybe?"

Isaac grinned. "Oh, that would be amazing, but they're a bit expensive."

"Not from me," Peter responded quietly.

"Huh?" Isaac finally turned his head to look at him.

"I trained as a masseuse for a while. Even have a table in my room. If you're interested." Peter stood and smiled at him.

Isaac hesitated. He didn't know much about Peter but what he did know wasn't exactly positive and it was clear Derek didn't trust him. And yet, he'd trusted him enough to leave the two of them alone. Isaac set his soda on the side table and nodded. "I think I'd like that. Very much."

Peter reached out a hand and helped him to his feet. Then he led Isaac down the stairs and into his bedroom. Peter handed Isaac a towel and quickly set up the massage table.

"What is this for?" Isaac stared at the towel.

"To cover yourself on the table. Unless you'd rather just lie there completely naked. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Oh." Isaac's face flushed just a bit and Peter grinned. Isaac held the towel up to his waist and dropped his shorts to the floor. He climbed up onto the table, face down, and placed the towel to cover from his lower back to mid-thigh.

"Just relax." Peter pulled a bottle of oil from a basket near the foot of his bed and set to work on Isaac's shoulders. He could quickly tell Isaac wasn't joking. His upper back was full of knots and Peter took his time on each one, trying to not to get excited with each soft moan he drew from Isaac's mouth. He continued down the length of Isaac's back. "Okay. Roll over and I can work on your front. With as tense as your upper back was, I figure you could use some chest work, too."

Isaac seemed to tense suddenly and didn't move. "Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah-- It's just--"

Peter smiled when he realized why Isaac was hesitating. "Don't worry. It's perfectly natural. You certainly wouldn't be the first guy that happened to during a massage. It doesn't mean anything."

Isaac turned his head and looked up at him. "Except-- What if it does?"

"What if it-- Oh." Peter tried not to seem overly pleased at this revelation. "Are you saying that it does?"

"I-- For the past ten minutes I've been wondering what your hands would feel like on my--" Isaac pointed toward his own waist.

"So forward." Peter laughed. "Do you want to keep wondering, or--"

Isaac rolled over onto his back and tossed the towel aside. Peter could tell Isaac was serious. His erection stood at full attention - smooth and ready. Peter shifted and ran a finger from the base to the tip, watching as a shudder rolled through Isaac's body. Unable to hold back any longer, Peter leaned over and took Isaac into his mouth. He reveled at the moan that came from Isaac, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. He continued bobbing his head up and down sending Isaac's fists tensing and releasing on the table beside him. He tasted Isaac's precome and felt himself wanting more, but forced himself to stop - he had other things in mind.

"Move to the bed. On your hands and knees," Peter whispered into Isaac's ear.

"Huh? Why?" Isaac sat up quickly.

"Just do it."

Isaac did as he was instructed, but he wasn't sure what to expect next. He let out what could only be described as a yell when he felt something warm and wet against his asshole. "Is that-- your tongue?"

Peter made an affirmative sound, his mouth buried between Isaac's cheeks. He flicked his tongue across Isaac's hole, occasionally pressing the tip in just enough to feel the younger man squirm.

"Oh my-- Unhh--" Isaac was already to the point of not being able to form a coherent sentence and Peter was only just beginning. "Oh, are you done?" Isaac asked when he suddenly felt the absence of Peter's tongue.

"With that." Peter was quiet for a moment before Isaac felt something else wet against his hole, though this wasn't quite as warm as before.

"That's your-- finger?"

"Mmm." Peter slid his finger in up to the second knuckle before slowly pressing a second one inside. Isaac's moans started up again and Peter started to spread his fingers apart in a circular motion, stretching and preparing Isaac for where Peter hoped things would go next.

Isaac suddenly tensed. "Oww, Peter."

Peter stopped and pulled his fingers out. "Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"No," Isaac replied between breaths. "Just. Maybe a little. Slower."

Peter leaned forward and kissed the back of Isaac's neck. He returned his fingers to their previous positions and started circling them again, making sure to keep his movements slow and even as Isaac continued to relax into it. When he felt like Isaac had relaxed enough, he added a third finger, taking care to stay slow and gentle.

"Are you. Gonna fuck me?" Isaac's question came out as a groan.

"Do you want me to? Because I will, but only if you want me to."

"I do. I want you to."

Peter pulled his fingers back and lined the tip of his cock against Isaac's hole. "You're sure."

Isaac nodded. He grabbed the sheets on the bed in anticipation.

Peter pushed the tip inside slowly. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Isaac and ravage him, but he was trying his best to keep things slow and even - he wanted him, but he didn't exactly want to hurt him. There was something about Isaac's vulnerability that was bringing out a different and unexpected side in Peter and this is not at all how he'd imagined things would go once they were in his bedroom. Isaac was tight and Peter loved that - the way his body almost seemed to pull him in and try to hold him inside. He quickly found the spot that made Isaac moan the loudest and made sure to hit it every time he pushed forward. Isaac writhed on the bed in front of him, his arms giving out during one of Peter's forward thrusts.

"You okay?"

Isaac pushed back up onto his hands. "Great. Keep going."

And that was all Peter needed to let loose. He picked up his speed and intensity driving Isaac to come just a few moments later. The tightening of Isaac's hole was enough to send Peter over the edge shortly thereafter. Peter held there for a moment listening to the way their groans joined together, smelling the sweat and sex in the room, feeling the heat and sensations going back and forth between their bodies. Isaac collapsed onto his side and Peter slid up to lie behind him on the bed.

"That was incredible." Isaac broke the silence after a few minutes.

Peter kissed the side of his neck. "It was. Feel relaxed now?"

Isaac laughed and nodded. "The tension is gone. For now." He rolled over to face Peter. "I've another run scheduled for tomorrow morning, though, so I'll probably build up more muscle tension."

"I'm sure I can help with that." He kissed Isaac, enjoying the sensation of Isaac's tongue on his. "But you just can't tell my nephew. He'd never understand."

"What Derek doesn't know can't hurt him."


End file.
